


Reeducation

by facetofcathy



Series: Inversion [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, D/s, Keptverse, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben tries to get Kyle onside.  (Issues of consent, see series description for details.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reeducation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished series, and will likely remain so.

"Look," Michael said, his voice tight and angry. "I get it, I do."

Ben banged his head against the back of the leather sofa and continued to doubt that very much. They were in Michael's den, supposedly making plans to try and feel out Tom McBeath's real political views. Michael had already derailed the conversation once by sliding off the sofa onto his knees and getting the front of Ben's jeans nice and wet. Ben very nearly had to yank out some hair pulling Michael off and getting his mind back on track. Now they were arguing about Kyle—again.

"He needs to be kept quiet, no bitching to the other slaves about what he's overheard," Michael said, repeating Ben's words, and slipping into a vaguely insulting imitation of Ben's Tennessee accent while he did it.

"I'm talking about him bitching at other people's slaves, Master Michael. That's the real danger."

"Well, fine. Like I said, I get it. There's just one tiny problem, I'm not going to fuck him."

Ben looked at Michael's face, half turned away, jaw set and a pair of deep grooves set between his brows. "Are you saying you can't?" he asked as kindly as he could, given the extreme level of his frustration.

Michael snapped his head around, and the glare would have cowed the most uppity body slave. Ben just raised a brow and waited for an answer. "Maybe. I—I'm not sure."

"Great," Ben said and scrubbed his hands through his hair. "What did you do with the last body slave you had?"

"Nothing," Michael said angrily, "that's the damn point."

"Okay," Ben said attempting to sound reasonable, "why–"

"Fuck it," Michael snapped and stood and stalked to the door. "You fuck him. I'm sick of talking about this."

"Is that an order, Master Michael," Ben hollered at his retreating back. The word, yes, wafted back at him from a room away. Well, Ben could work with that, it wasn't like he didn't have a raging hard-on underneath all that wet denim.

He found Kyle in his room, right where he usually was. Ben had a lot of sympathy for the kid; he had to be bored out of his mind and frustrated beyond bearing in the bargain. Ben didn't bother knocking; he just walked straight in and found Kyle stretched out on the bed reading a magazine. Kyle looked up and the all too familiar sneer took over his lips, and Ben's sympathy melted away pretty fast.

"Kid, I've got good news for you," Ben said.

"Fuck off, field hand," Kyle said, but quietly since the door was still open.

"Ah, kid," Ben said and shook his head. He slammed the door, enjoying how the crack of the wood into the frame made Kyle jump. "The good news is that Master Michael has decided it's time you got that cute little ass of yours fucked." Ben took a moment to savour the look of hope that crossed the kid's face. "The bad news, well at least from your point of view, is that I'm the guy who's going to do it."

"No," Kyle said, struggling to stand up and looking over at the closed door. There was no lock on the door of course, at least not on this side, but Ben wasn't worried that the kid was going to get away. Kyle hadn't even managed to scramble up to his feet all the way before Ben had him caught with a tight grip on both arms. It was a simple matter to flip him over and press him down into the mattress and shove a knee in his back. The kid struggled a bit, but the fight had been pretty much trained out of him, more's the pity, and he went limp and defeated all too soon.

Ben dropped down on the kid's back, grinding his hard-on against Kyle's ass. He pulled the kid's arms out to the sides and held them tight to the bed. Kyle had to hold his head up at an awkward angle to breathe. "This what you figured, kid?" Ben humped against him and laughed in his ear. "You figured a guy like me would know how to do it nice and rough?"

"Yeah," Kyle said and Ben laughed a little more.

"Well, you're right kid, I do know how to do it nice and rough. I could yank your pants down and fuck you dry, if you like." Ben's words made the kid go even more limp underneath him. Most owners, maybe even Michael, might take that reaction for willingness, even interest. "That what they teach you kid?" Ben said in a whisper, right into his ear. "You relax and take it and it doesn't hurt as much. Make the master think you like it?" The kid didn't say a word, but Ben felt the body under him stiffen. "I'm no fucking Master, Kyle. Try to remember that."

Ben rolled off onto his back and yanked open his pants as fast as he could, cursing the damn button fly. He got his hand on his cock and started to jack himself dry. He did it hard, almost painfully so, and it wasn't hard enough. He felt Kyle moving beside him, but he'd thrown his arm over his eyes and didn't look to see what the kid was doing. He jerked himself a little harder, and then he felt a hand on his balls, firm, squeezing, just the right amount of almost pain and he came hard, carelessly over his shirt, some even hitting him in the face. He moved his arm then, wiping away the come on his cheek and he looked up to see Kyle staring down at him.

"I don't understand you," Kyle said.

"No, I reckon you don't," Ben said. "It's a bit mutual, you know."

Kyle looked dubious about that, but kept his mouth shut.

"Master Michael told me, ordered me in fact, to fuck your sorry ass." Kyle raised his eyebrows, and Ben stared him down for a beat, and said, "I'm not lying to you, kid. I have no reason to. He needs—we need—to keep you sweet. Keep you on our side."

"I belong to Master Michael," Kyle said, bewildered.

"Yeah well, best you keep that in mind. I want to ask you some questions, kid, and then I'm going to lay out a little plan for you. Something that's going to give us all what we want."

"Okay," Kyle said and frowned down at him.

"I wasn't asking your permission, kid," Ben said tiredly.


End file.
